brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fankemonbricka162128/2017 Hoverboard games
Well you clicked it now you see it it's long Fankemonbricka162128 : Welcome to the FIRST ANNUAL PBB HOVERBOARD RACE WE HAVE ROBLOX PEOPLE FROM ALL CORNERS OF ROBLOXIA HERE TO BATTLE IT OUT ON A OVERBOARD RACE ! QUEENCUPCAKE025 SHOW THE RULES ! QueenCupcake025 : The rules are this, You compete in 3 rounds each in different game mode if you come off or knocked off the hoverboard you art OUT ! No cheating or any bad things or you will be instantly out. Ok Boybunny what is the prize and the people that’ll be playing in the games Boybunny : Ok guys the prize is secret and the people that’ll be playing uhh will be no one that is on this wiki instead we have the People that had been made into a figure well not made to be figures but people that was inspired to be one back to you Zombie Jocky of MCPE Zombie Jocky of MPCE : What ? no back to Fankemonbricka162128 Fankemonbricka162128 : Thank you for that first they’ll be competing on a race then a combat race and a best time challenge to TrinityFlare and Weather Synchronize to interview the racers before they start the race TrinityFlare and Weather Synchronize : Ok guys first we interview the Girl Guest one of the racers in this competition, Girl Guest how are you feeling about the race Girl Guest : …………………. Weather Synchronize : ummm okkkkk TrinityFlare interview someone else ? TrinityFlare : No let me ask now what is your hoverboard look like ? Girl Guest : ( Shows Basic Black Board ) CirluNhoJ : HEY YOU FORGOT ME oh wait that’s not my role oops TrinityFlare : Ok ….. well she responded Weather Synchronize : WHAT GUESTS CAN’T SPEAK TRINITY USE COMMON SENSE TrinityFlare : Maybe she doesn’t like you Weather Synchronize : WHY YOU LITTLE ( Camera shuts down ) Fankemonbricka162128 : Ok … that went unexpected we have everything ready ? Yep Jirachilover is track fixer, Craftlooma is nurse, CirluNhoJ is the music player, Ryker7706 is filmier and Gyardoes is track chooser ok START THE RACE ! Ryker7706 : Well Bricka i’m on lunch break ask GlaceonIsTheBestPokemon GlaceonIsTheBestPokemon : Nope i’m track shortcut maker ask IFauxy IFauxy : Hi now the race is about to- Ryker7706 : I’m backkkkkk !!!!!!!!!! IFauxy : AWWWW COME ON ! Fankemonbricka162128 : OK YOUR BOTH FILMIER BEFORE THIS IS TOO FAR AGIAN Ryker7706 First track, IFauxy Second track and Cadburyfigure Third track Ryker7706 : Now looks like MeeperCreep is starting the race OH OMG I SEE LANDO AND QUEEN OF TREELANDS EEEEEEE Ryker7706 : Race starts and everyone goes ooooh that hurts Classic Noob is OUT ! ahhhh that sign is fly- OOOOOH OMG THAT WOULD HURT ! Ryker7706 : Anyways what was the track we are on ? Gyardoes : Aredia Allies Sandstorm sprint Ryker7706 : Ok but there is no sand- Gyardoes : We do now MegaGyarados DO IT MegaGyarados : Ding Fankemonbricka162128 : Wait we have a gaffer ? why did’t you tell me that ? Gyardoes : Idk Ryker7706 : Look the Chef is try to get the Chicken Guy !! i think he’s trying to eat him LOL Roystonford is 1st LOK OUT FOR TNT ooooooooohhhh he’s out, Quenty speeds through Teaism and Keith using full speed zone which knocks people but almost impossible to land ooo Keith made it and Teaism does a bellyflop on the ground watch the surroundings, StickMasterLuck is speeding like a Ninjask and does a front flip and a backflip and a sideslip ahhhhhh, Skaterboi, Highschool Dude and High School Gal does a skate competition and almost collided that’s good, Korblox Mage manages to ahh be knocked out by Korblox Deathspeaker and he got knocked out by the Korblox General. Builderman wins this game followed by Meepcity Fisher and Lando6400 Ryker7706 : Well that was a good race let’s see how the Combat Race goes to IFauxy IFauxy : Track please ? Gyardoes : Go GO Anithian IFauxy : Wasn’t that a Cars 2 and 3 videoame track Gyardoes : That was called Go Go Tokyo IFauxy : oh IFauxy : Well thank you now the race is started and the Champions of ROBLOX got wiped out by a hat from Boy Guest weird how’d he do that and a TNT barrow Inmate which wiped out almost everyone ROBLOX staff blazes through with a fire cracker Noobtuber slipped off by a banana peel Mr robot uses a special weapon and wipes out half of the people by robot cardboard people and Lando comes first followed by Mr Bling Bling and Cindering well that was short now to Cadburyfigure Cadburyfigure : Track Gyardoes Gyardoes : Route 16 Hover Down Cadburyfigure : Well that was obvious Cadburyfigure : Five People can make to this round and people that made it to this round are : Lando6400, Meepcity Fisherman, Builderman, Berezaa and Erik.Cassel. Cadburyfigure : Well the best time is 14 seconds and they got three tries to do it and woahthey shot off and Berezaatripped over a rock oops he’s gone, Erik.Cassel crashed into a tree ooooohhhh and TWO ROUND LATER Cadburyfigure : AND LANDO6400 WINS CELEBRATE THANKS FOR WATCHING BACK TO FANKEMON Fankemonbricka162128 : Welp thanks for watching PEACE until next year ! BYE from the Hoverboard Games Group, BYE ! Category:Blog posts